


Fuerte

by Hyakka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka





	Fuerte

Sentado en la cama y envuelto en la luz anaranjada que entraba de medio lado por la ventana, el cuerpo de Yukimura tenía un aspecto frágil.

Su mirada no.

Transmitía calma. Una calma que envolvía toda la habitación. Que envolvía el pequeño ecosistema en el que ambos se encontraban, en silencio, en aquellos momentos. Más esa calma en la que tan cómodo se sentía no podía esconder aquella fuerza, aquella terrible determinación también viva en la parte más profunda de sus pupilas.

Sabía que la calma, aquella que tantos erróneamente atribuían a una fragilidad inexistente más allá del cuerpo físico, era en realidad la prueba de su fuerza. Yukimura irradiaba calma porque él aceptaba la situación. Se aceptaba a sí mismo y a la debilidad de su cuerpo. Y, sin duda, estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final por recuperar aquello perdido.

Esa era la fuerza del capitán del Rikkai. El único capaz de liderar a semejante grupo de fieras.

 

Sanada se puso en pié.

-Ya es hora. Debo irme.

Lentamente Yukimura asintió.

-Lo sé. Aunque lo lamento, -por un segundo Sanada sintió su corazón dejar de latir- siempre me parece demasiado corta.

Y ahí estaba la sonrisa. Aquella que hacía temblar su firmeza.

-Volveré el jueves.

-No tienes por qué venir tan a menudo. Tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿no es así? -Sanada asintió cortamente. Aunque quería desmentir que esas otras cosas fuesen más importantes. Porque no lo eran. Probablemente nada lo era.

Hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hasta el jueves.

Y supo que Yukimura le había obsequiado con otra de las sonrisas. Las sonrisas que eran sólo para Sanada.

 

Al caminar por el pasillo blanco, sintiendo como, no tan lentamente como querría, la calma del pequeño ecosistema de Yukimura iba resbalando, escurriéndose de su cuerpo para quedarse atrás, hizo que se diese cuenta. Yukimura no era frágil. Era el mismo Sanada quién lo era.

Para cubrir su propia debilidad. Sus temores. El terror que sentía. Por todo ello había construido una coraza de subcapitán demoníaco. Había tratado de mostrar a los demás que él podía llevar todo el peso que conllevaba estar en el puesto de Yukimura. Que él podía ser la fuerza que Yukimura necesitaba. Que él podía protegerle.

Porque eso era lo que más deseaba.

Más sin embargo era en balde. Pues Yukimura no necesitaba de su protección. No quería su protección. Porque Yukimura aceptaba su situación, aceptaba su enfermedad y luchaba internamente. Yukimura sabía que podía derrotarla.

Sanada era el único que temía. Estaba tan asustado que no podía siquiera poner palabras a sus sentimientos. Quería creer en la fuerza de Yukimura. Quería creer en su capacidad de recuperarse. Quería creer que vería en día en que Yukimura ocupase de nuevo su puesto como capitán.

Y sin embargo, la hipotética posibilidad de que no fuese así... hacía temblar su corazón del modo más doloroso posible.

Porque Yukimura era fuerte. Y Sanada no.


End file.
